In conventional mollusc farming systems in systems envisaged for calm waters, material is generated, which in high concentrations disturb and destabilize the eco-system. This environmental pollution has a negative effect on the ecological balance, since it causes a reduction in the flow of plankton and reduces the feed of the molluscs. This in turn reduces the production of the desired crop. In less calm waters, and at various depths, there is a higher amount of nutrients, which is reflected in greater and quicker growth of the molluscs attached to culture ropes that can be displaced by the water.
Shellfish aquaculture is a growing field which is constrained by the scarcity and cost of land-based hatchery and nursery operations. Generally, the high capital and operating costs associated with these facilities along with their vulnerability to instances of low water quality and the scarcity of potential locations is a disadvantage.
Thus, the subject invention concept relates to an apparatus and system for farming marine animals and specifically relates to a floating aquaculture apparatus for cultivating molluscan bivalve species including oysters through maturity for commercial harvesting.